Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{4q}{3} + \dfrac{-2q}{3}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{4q - 2q}{3}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{2q}{3}$